Various electronic circuitry applications are comparator circuitry. More particularly, comparator circuitry is used to compare information against other information. Typical previous techniques fail to achieve faster comparisons where a portion of the other information is available for comparison before another portion of the other information.
Thus, a need has arisen for comparator circuitry and a method of operation, in which faster comparisons are achieved where a portion of the other information is available for comparison before another portion of the other information.